Of Love and Hate
by Black R0ze
Summary: Being Seniors in High School seems easy, till she came. Is love really that complicated? What happens when you love the person you hate? Maybe they should rethink their choices...


**Of Love and Hate**

**Chapter: **The New Girl

Authors Note: I haven't written a story in… who knows how long. Hah, don't be to hard on me. The pairings; Cartman/Wendy, Kyle/Stan, and Alice/Kenny. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, if I do, I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

It was a typical day in South Park. Like always, there was snow on the ground, a cold breeze, and was never too noisy.

Today was different. It was grey, cloudy, and cold. Something about today made Stan almost, want to go to that hell hole they called High School. It felt like something interesting would happen, not a day where you knew Cartman would nag on you, but a good day.

Stan was driving down the nearly empty streets, to Kyle's. Yes, he drove, it still amazed him, better yet, and he had his own car. He was eighteen now, just like the other four, their friendship still the same. They still acted the same way toward each other, just their voices deepened.

Being the quarterback of the football team, he had a pretty high 'popularity' status in school, but he really didn't care. Kyle was the nerd you could say, he was focus on getting into a good collage, Cartman, still an ass, and Kenny just craved sex.

Oh yes, Kenny. He had done just about everyone in school. Not every girl, oh no, even some guys. He was odd.

Cartman, the backstabbing ass wipe. He was always out to get him and Stan, and now Wendy was pulled into his path of 'destruction'. Yes, he was with Wendy again, and Cartman seemed pissed about that, but he really didn't give a flying fuck.

He pulled into the driveway of Kyle's house, well his parents, they all still lived with their parents. He honked, and put the car into park, grabbing his binders off the passenger seat and tossing them somewhere into the back.

"Hey, watch it! You almost hit me…" Kenny's voice finally piped in, and he pouted threw his hood. It was still evident, in his blue eyes, he was smirking. "You should kiss my leg better, you hurt me."

"Shut up Kenny." Stan chuckled a bit though, shaking his head.

His gaze went to his friend now, who walked out of the house and to the passenger side of the car. Kenny smirked, seeing the Jew, wanting to mess with him today.

Kyle opened the door, sitting down putting his books and binders on the floor near his feet. "Dude, my mom can be just so…" He groaned, rubbing his head, putting on his seatbelt.

"Bitchy." Kenny finished, looking at his friends.

Kyle shot a glare at Kenny, who just shrugged. "It's true." He mumbled, and looked back out the window as Stan backed up the car, and drove off toward the school.

"She got pissed because I almost forgot my history book." Kyle said, looking toward Stan, who glanced back, but then back to the road. "I'm sorry man, just forget it." He smiled, and could tell Kyle smiled back as he looked away.

Kyle was his best friend, he knew this kind of thing, he could feel it, and he knew Kyle was the same way.

--

Cartman snarled, leaning against his car, waiting for his dumb ass friends to show up. He parked in the same place as always, the same spot always open for Stan.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, when he heard another car pulled up a few spaces behind him, and just listened. Two car doors opened, and he heard… some girls voice, almost a bit of a French accent, but very slight.

A slight pause, then he heard Wendy's voice. He wrinkled his nose a bit, acting disgusted. The doors shut, and he could hear them walking closer.

Glancing over, he watched Wendy, then looked at the other girl. Who was she? He'd never seen her before. She looked weird, and dressed weird, defiantly not like anyone in this school. Close to those goth kids, but really no one else.

She glanced at him, eyes locking with his, and he felt, weird. He tore his gaze down to the ground, her eyes where so… mesmerizing. A blue-grey, but seemed calm, relaxed, and to almost read your every thought, and see right to your soul.

Fuck. That was corny, he mentally slapped himself.

He felt her gaze leave him, and he watched her again. From what he could see, which was just her back side now, she had black hair, maybe a dark brown, reaching to about the middle of her neck. It was straight, and smooth.

She wore a black sweater and black jeans.

He looked over at Stan's car, rubbing his nose and watching them get out. "Hey fags, I think there's a new girl here." He decided to start up a conversation.

Kenny smirked, a new toy. "Was she hot?" Of course he'd ask this.

"I don't know, I didn't see her face idiot. She seems weird." He stood up off his car, causing it to shift slightly. "She had an accent too."

"Oh boy!" Kenny cheered, always wanting to meet someone new, from out of the country.

"Oh really, are you sure?" Stan asked, wondering why someone would move here out of state, let alone country.

"Of course I'm sure!" He snapped, fallowing the three into the school.

"Yeah sure fat ass, I bet your lying." Kyle rolled his eyes. He never believed Cartman, and he never would. That tub of lard was always out to get him after all.

"I'm not fat you fucking Jew!" He defended himself, yanking the door open and walking in, holding it for no one.

Kenny caught it, and held it for the two, then walked in behind him. "I want to meet her." Kenny said, now glad he decided to come to school.

"What if she's ugly?" Kyle lifted a brow, glancing at his friend.

"Oh come on, she can't be! She has an accent." Kenny smirked, hoping she was in one of his classes.

The four boys where Seniors in High School. Hard to believe, but it was true.

"Hey Stan." Wendy said, walking over to them, someone fallowing her.

The four boys, Cartman included, stared at her. She lowered her head a bit, now staring at the floor.

Her hair was parted at the side, and was a dark brown, almost black. On the right side, which had the most hair parted to it, had bangs. The shortest reached just below her eye, then gradually got longer till it matched the length of her hair in the back.

Just about an inch behind the bangs, was a purple streak, about as long as your index finger. Her left eyebrow was pierced, as well as the corners of her bottom lip.

"Good god." Kenny mumbled, she was fucking hot! Different too, that was a major plus, now, he wanted to hear her voice.

"Guys, this is Alice, she's from Canada." Wendy said, smiling and nudging Alice a bit.

She looked up, locking eyes with Kyle, who stared back. _Those eyes…_He smiled and shook her hand, glad to see a small smile creep onto her face. "I'm Kyle, this is Stan, that's Cartman, and-"

"I'm Kenny." Kenny finished, shoving Kyle out of the way and grabbing her hand, putting his other one over the back of hers.

Stan rolled his eyes, and Cartman just huffed at that. Stupid Kenny. Always using girls as toys, it was a stupid game for him. "Umm… Hello." She said in a soft voice, not that of what Cartman heard earlier.

Her accent was very faint, but still there. Kenny grinned, good enough. She pulled her hand out of his, almost glaring slightly, and went back to clutching onto her binder, which was hugged against her chest.

They could faintly see her shirt, which was blue. Just blue.

The bell rang, and Kyle again, smiled at her. "What class do you have now?" He asked, trying to be nice. She seemed scared, but by her stare she was also very intimidating.

Kenny on the other hand, loved it. Oh hell he loved it, it turned him on. If only she'd look at him again.

"Calculus." She stated simply, how wonderful, math, in the morning.

"Jesus, your just as smart as Jew-boy!" Cartman declared, stunned by that response. He hated math, and the only other person here good at it, was Kyle.

Kyle was also a bit shocked, but smiled. "Same here, I'll take you to your class if you want."

"That's really nice Kyle." Wendy said, grabbing Stands hand. "Alice, I'll see you next period." She smiled and walked off, Stan waving bye to his friends.

Kenny glared at Kyle, why does _he_ get to walk her? Stupid ass. He grunted, and waved the off, heading off toward class with Cartman.

Alice walked with Kyle, and seemed relaxed now, seeing she now carried her binders at her side with her right hand. "Thank you, Kyle." She smiled at him, again, he locked eyes with her, and shivered.

Damn those eyes, those beautiful grey eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Please let me know what you think, reviewing will make me want to update sooner. Short or not. 


End file.
